


A Night of Revelations

by x_Lazart_x



Series: Revelations - Entwined Together [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Groping, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, banter as foreplay, wrestling to see who tops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: Another long day on top of an endless week and all Daichi wants is dinner followed closely by the sweet oblivion of sleep.Instead he gets a reunion with Kuroo Tetsurou of all people, in the most unexpected of places. With five years of distance between them, the furl of arousal that seeing him ignites is unexpected and a revelation. But the best revelation of all? The noises that Kuroo makes as he falls apart beneath him.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Revelations - Entwined Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807636
Comments: 11
Kudos: 193
Collections: Haikyuu!! NSFW Big Bang 2020!!





	A Night of Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the HQ NSFW Big Bang! The accompanying art, drawn by, @rainbowbarf_ , can be found here:  
> [On her Twitter!! ](https://twitter.com/rainbowbarf_/status/1243534962042650625)

The week stretched out before him in a never ending cycle of work. With major projects due, two coworkers out, and the incessant duties being redirected to him, the days were simultaneously too long and too short, all in one. Every weary muscle in his body ached to get home and do nothing more than collapse into bed. Goal in sight, apartment a few streets away, his brain decided to use the last of its capabilities to remind him that there was zero food in his fridge. Steps slowing to a crawl, the awful dilemma plagued him for another street: did he resign himself to skipping dinner or another to-go meal from Lawsons? Neither was appealing. 

Thankfully luck was favouring him. As he teetered on the edge of skipping dinner (Suga would kill him if he knew), the obnoxious neon sign of his local bar came into view. It was rare for him to stop in on a work night, even for one or two drinks, but their bar menu was decent. Minimally greasy, it could almost be mistaken for freshly made. 

Pushing open the door, giving it an extra shove when it stuck, a wave of heat rolled out to greet him, beckoning him inside. No further encouragement was needed. Letting the door fall closed behind him, he stamped his feet a few times to try to get blood flowing to them as he took off his scarf and unzipped his jacket. Throwing a cursory glance around the empty, dimly lit establishment, his sweep naturally ended with his eyeing up the sole person sitting at the bar, chatting away with the bartender.

After all these years the mop of black hair was still familiar, even from the back. Doubt immediately crept in. What were the chances of the old Nekoma captain being in this bar, on this particular day? Of all the places in the world. Setting off for the end of the bar, a wild, cackling laughter stopped him in his tracks. While the hair was not an absolute guarantee, there was no misplacing that laugh. Changing course, he made a beeline for his old rival. 

“Could you try not disturbing the whole bar?” Daichi asked when he was within earshot, using his best ‘Captain disciplining unruly first years’ voice. The bartender scowled and was about to say something when another laugh spilled out of the man between them. Stool swiveling slowly, Kuroo came to a stop, elbow resting on the bar as he lounged, giving Daichi a very blatant once over. It was obviously all for show, but when that grin was directed at him full force, a small furl of heat flickered within him, taking Daichi by surprise. 

“Sawamura! Did you miss me so much you tracked me down to this hole in the wall?” Kuroo teased, eyes never leaving his face now that they’d landed there. Involuntarily he started to grin back, a weight lifting off his shoulders that he hadn’t even realized was there. 

“Delusional as ever I see,” Daichi shot right back, shaking his head sadly. Stripping his jacket off, he folded it and placed it on an empty stool, having already decided that he was going to join Kuroo. 

“Do I get any choice in this or are you just going to invite yourself into my space?” Kuroo asked, eyebrows raised, hand coming up to clutch at his chest as if the shock of such forwardness was too much for him to bear. 

“I didn’t realize you owned the bar,” Daichi said, settling in, glad to be off his feet.

“No but my friend here does! Kick him out,” Kuroo turned to address the bartender, who had been standing watching them, eyes bouncing between the two. When no immediate eviction was forthcoming, Kuroo slapped his hand on the bar a few times. “Well?” 

“Anyone that has to deal with Kuroo deserves a drink. What can I get you?” The bartender turned to him, completely ignoring the wounded noise that Kuroo made. Seeing that neither was going to acknowledge his heartbreak over the betrayal, Kuroo slumped across the bar. 

“You can’t just ignore me like this! We’re  _ friends _ .” The words might as well never have been spoken as they both continued on as if they’d heard nothing.

“Yakitori. And whatever sake you have please,” Daichi asked, not bothering to ask for a menu. Chancing a glance to the side, he was met with the most pathetic face he’d seen in awhile. “I suppose bring a cup for him too, I’ll share.” 

“Well it’s the least you can do considering you’re here to harass me,” Kuroo complained, playing the victim to a very uncaring audience. The bartender wandered off to take care of his order, stopping back briefly to drop off the sake and cups. 

“You were bored before I got here,” Daichi waved away his words. Reaching for the sake, he poured Kuroo’s first, sliding the cup over the short distance between them before pouring his own. Lifting the cup to his mouth he took a sip, just enough to wet his lips. Savouring the taste, he took a deeper drink, warmth following the liquids path, pooling in his stomach before spreading. A soft sigh slipped out. 

A choking noise brought him out of the moment and he realized that his eyes had slipped shut without him even noticing. Blinking a few times, he was surprised to find Kuroo staring at him, his own drink half raised to his mouth and forgotten. Having been caught staring, Kuroo cleared his throat and quickly took a drink. 

“I could hardly be bored. Did you miss the fact that I know the bartender?” Kuroo rasped out, swiveling side to side in his stool, knees repeatedly bumping against Daichi’s own. 

“If you weren’t bored, then why did you invite me to join you?” Daichi questioned. That brought Kuroo to a stop, legs pressed against Daichi. 

“I did no such thing!” The denial was instant, voice climbing into a whine, outrage infusing every word. His expression was comical. Absolutely absurd. Laughter spilled into the space between them, deep, heavy and it carried an air of nostalgia around it. Instantly Daichi was thrown back to long, hot summers spent chasing a ball, surrounded by dozens of people just having a good time. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Daichi asked upon pulling himself together. Already he felt a lot better than he had just ten minutes prior. With exaggeratingly slow movements, Kuroo looked from him, to down at his drink, and back again. 

“I’m learning to tango.” The sarcasm was so thick, Daichi could almost see it manifesting in the space between them. Tilting his head, he dragged his eyes down the length of Kuroo’s body. Taking his time, he made a slow sweep back up and could almost imagine that there was a flush on the other man's face. Surely he was mistaken though, it had to be caused by the dim lighting. 

“With hips like those I’m afraid you won’t get very far,” he said straight faced, fighting back a laugh at the blank stare being directed at him. A beat passed. Then two, before a sinfully wicked smile overtook Kuroo’s face. As he leaned forward, Daichi found himself mirroring the movement, until there was a scant few centimeters between. 

“Oh you should see what these hips can do,” Kuroo murmured, breath ghosting across Daichi’s cheek. If it had been anywhere else, in any other circumstances, those words would have been comical. Instead a sharp spike of arousal tore through Daichi, leaving him wondering what they would feel like under his hands. The temptation to reach forward and find out for himself was overwhelming, the heat in Kuroo’s gaze suggesting he wouldn’t protest should he try. 

Ceramic connecting with wood broke them from the trance they’d fallen into. Moving back, putting some distance between them, Daichi turned to find his food ready and waiting, complete with a judging look from the bartender. A minute shake of his head and the man was moving away, leaving the two of them alone again. 

“I work in the area,” Kuroo suddenly said, after the silence had gone on just a fraction too long to be considered comfortable. 

“Congratulations?” Daichi replied, confusion colouring his tone. Apparently Kuroo had lost his mind in the last few seconds. Snorting, Kuroo reached out to steal some of the food from his plate, just to have his hand smacked away. Smirking triumphantly, Daichi couldn’t help but feel a little smug. It had been years since he played, but his reflexes hadn’t dulled in the slightest. 

“You asked what I was doing here,” Kuroo reminded him, brows raised to let Daichi know that he was being very thoroughly judged. Rather than answer, he took the opportunity to dig into his food. When a hand crept its way towards his plate again, Daichi allowed it this time, heart skipping a beat at the moan Kuroo let out upon trying it. “I didn’t even realize I was hungry.” 

“I only came in for the food. It’s not bad,” Daichi said, purposely slowing himself down so he didn’t inhale the whole plate in under a minute. 

“The answer to a question I never asked,” Kuroo quipped back, only to have his hand slapped again when he reached for more of the chicken. With a yelp, he withdrew, rubbing the back of his hand to ease the sting. “What the hell.” 

“Naughty boys don’t get,” Daichi said, realizing how provocative that sounded if it was taken out of context. “You haven’t earned it.” That didn’t help. Acting as if he’d said nothing out of the ordinary, he made the mistake of glancing at Kuroo. That set them both off again, Daichi gasping for breath as he laughed, Kuroo’s ugly cackle ringing in his ears and making him laugh harder. 

It took awhile, but after calming down they carried an easy conversation as they finished off the rest of the meat and ordered two more plates. Then a top up on the sake. Followed by a round of beers. The years melted away, the natural camaraderie between them making it hard to believe it had been five years since the last time they were in contact with each other. Even back then their conversations were more likely to revolve around volleyball than anything else. Yet within the span of one evening Daichi was learning all sorts of information that came as a surprise. 

Draining his glass, Daichi checked the time. Tapping his watch, he dug his phone from his pocket to double check the accuracy. Somehow they’d carelessly passed away the hours, keeping him out far later than he’d originally intended. A natural lull had fallen in the conversation so he stood up, stretching to wake his muscles up again. 

“I should probably head out,” Daichi said, unable to hide the regret that infused every word. The bartender materialized, a bill being placed in front of him without having to ask for it. Digging out money, he watched Kuroo to see if he was going to follow his lead. He checked his phone, a small scowl settling on his face, making no move to get up. “You’re going to stay for awhile longer?” It was tempting to offer to stay, keep him company. But now that he’d thought of heading out, the comfort of his apartment was calling him. 

“I don’t have much choice,” Kuroo sighed, finger flashing across his screen. Finally putting it down, he turned towards Daichi and seemed to realize he was waiting for more. “There was an accident on the train line I take home. Apparently it was pretty bad because they’re still clearing it.” 

“So you’re just stuck here?” 

“Haru offered to drive me home,” Kuroo explained. It took longer than it should have for Daichi to realize that he was talking about the bartender. “But he’s still got hours before he can close up the bar.” 

“You should come back to mine.” It was Kuroo’s eyes going wide in surprise that clued Daichi in to the fact that  _ he’d _ been the one who’d spoken. Not only that, it definitely sounded like he was propositioning the man. Feeling his cheeks heat up he hastened to clarify. “And have a drink! While you wait for Haru. That’s all.” 

“That’s all? Nothing else on the table?” Kuroo teased, stupid grin stretching across his face. It was the sleaziest one he’d been given all night and yet the low level arousal that had been buzzing through Daichi the past few hours spiked again. It shouldn’t be attractive. Yet there was no denying the attraction. 

“I suppose I could put out some snacks or something,” Daichi said, rolling his eyes as if Kuroo were being a huge inconvenience. “You just ate though so how you could possibly still be hungry…” Letting the words trail off, he raised an eyebrow, shaking his head gently. 

“Oh I’m hungry alright,” Kuroo muttered under his breath, something Daichi was almost positive he wasn’t supposed to have heard. It was good to know they were both on the same page here. Getting up, Kuroo started to collect his things before addressing Daichi properly. “I suppose I could agree to livening up your night.” 

“So generous,” Daichi threw over his shoulder as he headed to the door, pausing briefly when he had to look up slightly to meet his eyes. They’d been sitting all evening and it had somehow slipped Daichi’s mind that Kuroo was taller than him. Facing forward again, before Kuroo noticed that he was being checked out, he pushed his way back into the cold, Kuroo following closely behind. 

It wasn’t far to his apartment, a few minutes at the most. The streets were emptied, soft streetlights casting eerie shadows along the sides of the buildings. Before he had a chance to overthink the situation, Daichi wrapped an arm around Kuroo’s waist, pulling him into his side. 

“Oh I see. You just lured me out here so you could cop a feel,” Kuroo said. Despite trying to sound disappointed, he made no attempt to move away. In fact he melted into Daichi’s side, putting a little more weight behind it than Daichi was anticipating, almost causing him to stumble. 

“Hardly. I just wanted to make sure you don’t get lost,” Daichi assured him, tightening his grip slightly. Instinctively jerking, Kuroo’s body shook with the force of trying not to laugh. “Are you ticklish?” Relaxing his hand, Daichi gave him a chance to pull himself together. 

“Of course not,” Kuroo said, unable to hide the giggle that slipped out. Daichi could definitely use this information to his advantage. Before he had a chance to block the attack, Kuroo’s fingers were digging into his side, questing until they found that spot that had Daichi snorting in laughter as he pulled away. “Looks like you are though!” Throwing his hands up, Daichi took another step back. 

“Truce?” he offered, seeing the gleam in Kuroo’s eye that could spell trouble for him. 

“Okay okay, for now,” Kuroo conceded, starting to walk again. Coming to an abrupt halt he turned back to Daichi pointedly, not needing to say anything to remind him that he was supposed to be leading the way. Closing the distance between them, he put his arm around Kuroo again, this time resting by his hip. The only thing his brain was able to think was the fact that if he moved his hand several centimeters to the side he’d have a handful of Kuroo’s ass. 

Apparently he’d been thinking about it a little too much because just as they finally turned onto his street , Daichi’s hand drifted, squeezing at the soft flesh. The noise that it pulled from Kuroo was, without a doubt, a squawk. 

The door to his apartment complex was in sight, several meters away, just to disappear as a hand encircled his wrist and he was yanked into a small alleyway. The light from the street lamp spilled in just enough to highlight the hunger written all over Kuroo’s face. Before he could object and point out that they were so close to their destination, his back hit the wall, pushing all the breath from his lungs. Without a chance to orient himself, lips were on his. With a groan, he lost himself to the kiss, instinctively arching forward when both his wrists were pinned to the brick. 

Teeth dug into his bottom lip, enticing his mouth open as a knee urged his legs apart, pushing against his hard on. The pressure sent sparks shooting along his spine and he was rutting against Kuroo with a desperation that betrayed the fact that he hadn’t been laid in months. Mind a haze of pleasure, a high pitched whine from Kuroo cleared the fog a little. Enough to realize that Kuroo was desperately grinding against him and Daichi was dangerously close to coming. Which was definitely not how he wanted this night to end. 

Breaking free of the hold Kuroo had on his wrist, he regretfully pushed him back a few steps. Gasping for breath, he couldn’t help but stare at Kuroo in a daze. The chemistry between them was insane. He’d never felt anything this strong before. Staring at the swollen lips in front of him he was tempted to say to hell with it and just have his way with him here. 

“We need to stop,” Daichi said, not sounding convincing even to himself. 

“I think this would disagree with you,” Kuroo immediately countered. There wasn’t any time to process the words because Kuroo had his hand over his dick, squeezing just enough that Daichi’s legs might have given out if the wall wasn’t helping to keep him propped up.

“No it’s telling me we need to get to a bed so we can fuck properly,” Daichi bitched, swatting at Kuroo’s hand to make him let go. Shouldering past him, he grabbed a fistful of Kuroo’s jacket, yanking him along behind him as he stalked out of the alley and towards his apartment. 

“I suppose I’m agreeable to that,” Kuroo finally managed to get out, plastering himself along Daichi’s back as they came to a stop while Daichi desperately dug around in his pockets for his keys. The teeth nipping their way along the back of his neck were a huge distraction. Fumbling, the keys nearly slipped from his grasp when he finally pulled them out, fingers trembling. Stilling his hand through sheer determination, the door unlocked, swinging open to allow them over the threshold. 

Turning into Kuroo’s hold, they traded sloppy, open mouthed kisses as Daichi tried to walk backwards and steer them in the right direction. That worked out till they reached the stairs. Making it half way up, they both dissolved into quiet laughter after Kuroo nearly tripped for the third time. Breaking away, Daichi spun, taking off up the steps at top speed, feet coming down a little too quick and heavy for the time that it was. Hot on his heels, Kuroo thundered along behind him. His neighbours would definitely be owed an apology in the morning. 

Stopping short in front of his door, Kuroo was on him before he even had a second to catch his breath. The door handle digging into the bottom of his back was nothing more than a mild annoyance, his full attention taken by the mouth that was currently trying to devour his own. 

With great effort he pushed Kuroo away, reluctant to break contact but knowing it was necessary. He was losing all semblance of control, dick still hard in his trousers and feeling like he was connected to a hair trigger, ready to come at a moment’s notice. No way in hell this was over until he was buried inside Kuroo. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he pinned Kuroo in place with a look before going about getting his door open. 

Crossing the threshold he kicked his shoes into the corner, stepping up into his apartment and automatically heading for the living room. It wasn’t until he heard a fumbling shuffle behind him that he realized he hadn’t bothered to turn on any lights, so familiar with his layout that he could navigate it like the back of his hand. Taking pity on Kuroo he found the closest switch and flicked it on, throwing a grin over his shoulder. 

“How about that drink?” he offered, taking a malicious pleasure in watching Kuroo’s face go slack, mouth dropping open in disbelief. 

“Are you serious right now?” Kuroo asked, shirt already pulled half way up his chest. Distracted by the abs that were on display, and the hint of a hipbone that Daichi wanted to trace the shape of with his tongue, he forgot that generally when asked a question a response was expected. Fabric dropped down, covering up the view, and Daichi’s eyes snapped up to Kuroo’s smug face. 

“Very serious. I did invite you back for a drink after all,” Daichi pointed out, ignoring how dry his mouth had suddenly become. Around them the air seemed to thicken with tension as Kuroo took a prowling step towards him. Being alone with nothing to stop them acting on their urges had Daichi thrumming with anticipation. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to stop playing around and go for it, but the opportunity to fuck with Kuroo was too good to pass up on. 

“I’ll take a drink of you,” Kuroo offered, closing the distance even more. In response, Daichi backed away towards the bedroom, irrationally trying to think if he’d picked up his dirty laundry the night before like he’d meant to. Nothing screamed unsexy like two day old gym socks scattered across the floor. 

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Daichi said, shaking his head in disappointment. “You should probably work on that.” 

“It makes sense if I’m drinking from your dick.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Kuroo’s face scrunched up as he replayed them to himself. Coming to a stand still, they both stared at each other in disbelief. 

“That was terrible,” Daichi said, despite the fact they both already knew it. 

“It was bad,” Kuroo agreed, grimacing. 

“I can’t believe you actually said that.”

“It came out of nowhere,” the distress in Kuroo’s voice would have been funny in any other situation. 

“You can leave now.” 

“Wait, no don’t kick me out!” Kuroo protested with a laugh. Starting forward, as if to see Kuroo to the door, he was more than ready for the arm that shot out and grabbed him around the waist, spinning him until his back hit the wall. “I’ll give you a good reason to let me stay.” It was practically a purr. They were pressed so close together that Daichi could feel the vibrations carrying through Kuroo’s chest to his own. And fuck if that noise didn’t go straight to his cock. 

“What is it with you and pushing people into walls?” Daichi questioned. “Actually I don’t care, let’s just get to bed.” 

What followed was a mad scramble. Clothes were being yanked every which way and thrown carelessly aside. The unmistakable sound of fabric ripping didn’t even phase them. Was it his clothes? Kuroo’s? That was a problem for tomorrow. 

Arms hooked around Kuroo’s neck, Daichi fell backwards into his bed, dragging him along. With a yelp, Kuroo tried to get his arms up quickly enough to catch himself. Failing in that, he landed heavily on top of Daichi, driving all the air from his lungs. Wheezing, he couldn’t even bring himself to regret it. There was zero space between them, every single inch of skin buzzing with the contact. 

Kuroo loomed above him, claiming Daichi’s lips in a searing kiss that had him rutting upwards, gasping breathlessly when their dicks rubbed against each other. With only their boxers separating them there was nothing left to the imagination. Daichi felt like he had been on the edge all afternoon and the frottage was just pushing him closer to falling off it. He refused to come before he got inside Kuroo.

“Off. Off, get them off,” he tore his lips away, hands tugging at Kuroo’s boxers, getting them over his ass before getting distracted by squeezing the flesh that was exposed. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo cursed, thrusting against him in response to the touch. Pulling away he yanked down the offending piece of clothing, kicking it off before working Daichi’s down his leg. Twisting, Daichi fumbled blindly searching for his bedside table, refusing to look away from the long expanse of muscled skin stretched in front of him. Mouth watering, he couldn’t wait to taste every inch of flesh currently on display. 

Hand finally landing on the drawer handle, he let out a triumphant noise, easily reaching in to grab the bottle of lube that he kept there. Dropping it on the bed beside them, it wasn’t until Kuroo was spreading his legs, settling in between them that Daichi realized his intentions. 

“Wait, you wanted to fuck me?” Daichi blurted, pushing himself onto his elbows. Sitting back on his heels, surprise crossed Kuroo’s face. 

“Oh do you not…?” he trailed off, eyes flicking down to take in Daichi’s spread legs, everything out on display. If Daichi weren’t so aroused he might have spared a second to be embarrassed by such a blatant once over. When they came back up to meet Daichi’s, lust was written all over Kuroo’s face, pupils blown wide. 

“I do I just really wanted to fuck you into the mattress,” Daichi said, already picturing Kuroo falling apart underneath him. “Do you not-”

“No no I do!” Kuroo rushed to assure him, leaving them in an impasse, staring at each other, unsure how to proceed. “Rock, paper, scissors to see who tops?” Despite the absurdity of the idea, Daichi found himself actually considering it for a split second. 

“How about if you can still move after I’m done with you I’ll let you fuck me,” Daichi offered, curling a leg around Kuroo’s waist and using it to reel him in. If it also happened to distract him then that would just be an added bonus. 

“Or I’ll go first and then after you’ve slept it off it can be your turn, old man,” Kuroo counter offered, fingers sinking into Daichi’s thigh to hold him in place. As if that were even needed. If it had been anyone else Daichi would have agreed, more than happy to be on the receiving end. But somehow the fact that it was Kuroo had every nerve in his body buzzing with the need to pin him down and thoroughly take him apart. Be it the old rivalry or the innate knowledge that Kuroo would take his cock like he was made to do it, Daichi just couldn’t give in. 

“I’ll wrestle you for it.” 

Seconds ticked by as Kuroo assessed the situation. Daichi could pinpoint the exact moment that Kuroo agreed with the idea, the challenging smirk stretching across his face reminiscent of all those years ago when they were facing off from opposite sides of the court. Throwing his weight forward, Kuroo went for his wrists, trying to pin him to the bed. Twisting his arm, Daichi grappled to get a good hold. 

They tussled for several minutes, neither one of them willing to give in too easily. Bucking up with his hips, trying to displace Kuroo, all it did was serve as a reminder that they were both painfully hard. Above him Kuroo’s breath caught, a stuttering moan falling past his lips, steeling Daichi’s resolve. Tightening the leg that was wrapped around Kuroo’s waist, he threw his weight to the side, spinning them around. It might have worked out okay if Kuroo hadn’t been caught off guard and toppled too far, dragging Daichi with him when he tumbled over the edge of the bed. 

Landing with a thud, Daichi ignored the throbbing in his knees from where they’d hit the ground, Kuroo bracketed in between them. Taking advantage of Kuroo’s dazed state, Daichi pinned his shoulders to the ground, grinning down at him in triumph. 

“Looks like I win,” he gloated. 

“That was cheating,” Kuroo protested, not seeming all too upset at the turn of events. Hands ran up and down the length of Daichi’s thighs, sending sparks racing across his skin at the contact. 

“Don’t be a sore loser,” Daichi chided, casting around until he located where the lube had fallen in all the turmoil. Reaching over he snagged it from under the bed, popping the top open one handed.

“Maybe I wouldn’t be if you’d hurry up and fuck me already,” Kuroo said, right before he pulled his hand away, bringing it back down with a responding slap. “Or are you backing out?” Instead of answering, Daichi grabbed a pillow from the bed and deposited it on top of Kuroo’s face. While he spluttered, Daichi scooted back, situating them until he was kneeling with Kuroo’s legs spread wide. Not giving him a chance to get his bearings, he poured a liberal amount of lube over him, before coating his own fingers. 

“I won fair and square, I’m going first,” Daichi said, waiting until Kuroo had shoved the pillow behind his head before he slipped one finger into him with ease. Squirming under him, Kuroo arched up into the touch.

“Well go a little faster before I come from being finger - ah,” Kuroo griped, gasping when Daichi added a second finger mid sentence. Daichi had been fighting off his own impatience, torn between getting in him and drawing this out like he wanted to. Who knew when he’d get another chance like this? But his cock was way too interested in the little sounds falling out of Kuroo and he refused to come before he was inside of him. 

“Tsk tsk no one likes a back seat driver Kuroo,” he chided, despite the fact that he most definitely did like the push and shove the two of them had always had in their relationship. If Kuroo wasn’t challenging him over something then there was definitely something wrong. “You’re taking me so well.” 

“I fingered myself before work this morning.” Daichi had just been teasing and certainly hadn’t expected an answer, especially not one so straightforward. 

“Fuck,” the word slipped out, lips dry as the thought of Kuroo, face flushed from sleep, hair a wild disarray, fingering himself slowly, flashed across Daichi’s mind and he had to take a moment to collect himself. 

“Sometime today would be nice,” Kuroo said, a lewd grin accompanying the words, well aware of the mental image his words inspired. With a deep breath to try and calm down, Daichi upped the finger count to three, glancing down to watch Kuroo stretch to accommodate him. Which he did. Easily. 

“Excuse me for making sure you were properly prepared,” Daichi snarked right back, removing his fingers and wiping the excess lube still clinging to them across Kuroo’s stomach. 

“Hey now!” The protest was a reflex more than anything and Daichi ignored it as he hooked his arms under Kuroo’s knees, easily hauling him back and up, so he was resting against Daichi’s thighs, completely open and vulnerable. Thrusting forward, his dick rubbed against Kuroo’s as his whole focus narrowed down to that point of contact.

“I can’t believe you’re making me do all the work,” Kuroo complained as he reached between his spread legs, fingers wrapping around Daichi’s cock just long enough to help guide him as Daichi slowly sank into him. Fully seated, Daichi waited a second before pulling out and thrusting back in quickly. 

“All the work my ass,” Daichi laughed breathlessly, setting a quick pace, arms tightening on Kuroo’s legs to keep him steady as he drove into him. “Just take it.” All he got in response was a high pitched whine as Kuroo arched under him, trying to match his rhythm. 

He didn’t think he was going to last long. The build up had been too long and Kuroo was wrapped around him so tightly. Watching his cock disappear into him, everything else filtered out except for the sound of their skin slapping together with every thrust, Daichi’s own harsh breathing, and the desperate little whines that were coming from Kuroo. 

Leaning forward, the change in angle brought a particularly loud moan from Kuroo, pulling Daichi’s attention back up to his face, instantly captivating him. Why had he been wasting time earlier when he could have been watching this the whole time? 

Kuroo was flushed. The pink spreading across his cheeks and down to his chest, splotches of bright colour standing out in contrast against his skin. The non stop stream of sounds coming from his mouth were unexpected and insanely hot. Why he’d ever thought Kuroo would be quiet in bed, he had no idea. Hands scrambling to find purchase, anything to hold onto, Kuroo was the very picture of debauched. 

Slowing down to better enjoy the view, Daichi dropped the legs he was holding, reaching out to sweep the hair out of Kuroo’s face. Eyes fluttering open, their gazes locked and held as Daichi’s breath caught, stuck in his throat as he momentarily forgot how his lungs worked. Everything about Kuroo right now was open and vulnerable, begging to be taken apart and put back together again. 

Giving into the impulse to kiss him, Daichi stretched forward, catching his lips in a slow kiss. It was sloppy and all over the place, yet was still one of the best kisses Daichi had ever had. Hands clung to his back, desperately pulling him closer. Breaking away, Daichi took Kuroo’s hands in his own, linking their fingers together. Blunt nails dug into the back of his hands as he felt himself teetering on the edge. 

“You’re so damn cute,” the words were spilling out of him, breathless and unintended. Apparently they caught Kuroo by surprise as well as the colour in his cheeks darkened, a choked off laugh being pulled from him. 

“D-Daichi -” That was all it took. One breathless moan of his name and Daichi was coming, continuing to fuck Kuroo through it as a haze of pleasure settled over him. Reaching down to take Kuroo in hand, he forgot that their fingers were linked and Kuroo refused to let go. Not that it was needed as Kuroo was already spilling all over his stomach. 

Legs feeling like jelly, he collapsed forward, resting his forehead against Kuroo’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, fighting back the sudden and insane urge to laugh. It was a losing battle as a snort slipped out of him. A questioning hum was all the answer he got from Kuroo. Gathering his wits together he sat up, not even trying to hide the massive grin he was sporting. 

“The bed was  _ right _ there,” he pointed out. It somehow felt like the funniest thing in the world in that moment. Kuroo was looking at him as if he’d lost his mind, which he maybe had, but that didn’t stop him from laughing. It didn’t stop Kuroo from joining in a few seconds later either. It was so surreal. He’d fucked Kuroo Tetsurou, of all people. And on his bedroom floor. 

“I hope you’re not going to make me sleep here too,” Kuroo teased, squeezing his hands, reminding Daichi that they were still tightly clasped together. 

“I’ll have to think about it,” Daichi said thoughtfully. Knees starting to protest at the rough treatment, he regretfully pulled away, slipping out of Kuroo as he stood with a groan. Disappointment was written all over Kuroo’s face, and it prompted Daichi to squat beside him, scooping him up into a bridal hold long enough to transfer him to the bed. His arms and back screamed at him for the sudden work and he was infinitely glad there was such a small distance to cover. Kuroo was heavier than he looked and Daichi would have been mortified if he’d dropped him. He would have needed to move and get a new identity because he would never live it down. 

Unceremoniously dumping him onto the mattress, he flicked out the lights before clambering in beside him, snagging his shirt off the floor to wipe themselves down with. Snuggled in close, faces inches apart, the darkness settled around them like a blanket. 

“What time do you get up for work in the morning?” Kuroo whispered, his breath ghosting across Daichi’s cheek as he stroked a path along Daichi’s forearm, fingers lightly running back and forth as if Kuroo just needed to be touching him. 

“Early,” Daichi whispered back. “Where do you work?” 

Time slipped away as whispers passed between them. He should be thinking about sleeping. It was already late. Tomorrow would be a long day. And yet he found himself struggling to keep his eyes open, despite the fact it was too dark to see anything more than a faint outline. He didn’t want this conversation, about nothing and about everything, to end. Didn’t want to miss out on any of the soft kisses that were exchanged at random, the occasional wandering hand that never really led to anything else. Didn’t want to miss out. 

Between one whispered secret and the next, he slipped away into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jarring awake, Daichi reached out blindly to turn off his phone’s alarm, only to come up empty handed. Blearily forcing his eyes open, the first thing to hit him was the fact that he was in bed alone, the second was that the grating noise wasn’t coming from the bedroom at all. Tumbling out of bed, he followed the high pitched wailing to the trousers he’d abandoned in the living room the prior night. 

Turning the alarm off, the apartment was thrown into a silence so still that Daichi knew he was the only one there. Disappointment crashed through him. He didn’t know what he’d expected to come of last night, but waking up to find Kuroo gone had not been on the list. Not that they’d made any promises. It had been a stress reliever, one that he had desperately needed. But also one he’d been hoping to have more of after last night. Besides which he’d been looking forward to being on the receiving end of Kuroo’s attention. And to being able to take more time making Kuroo fall apart under him. Getting to taste him... 

Wandering into the kitchen with the hope that food would ease the hollowness in his gut, he was brought out of his gloomy thoughts when a piece of paper on the table caught his eye. Not daring to hope for much, he snatched it up. 

Scrawled across the paper, in handwriting that was way too pretty to belong to Kuroo, was a phone number and the words ‘next time it’s my turn’. 

Grinning, Daichi put the number in his phone before tucking the note away in a drawer for safe keeping. Was it too soon to invite Kuroo back over tonight? Or for the weekend? Either way he couldn’t wait. 

After all, they had a lot of catching up to do. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Originally there was supposed to be a part two with all the pining and dating without realizing they're dating but I can't get the ideas to straighten out (if anyone wants to help feel free to rattle around my brain) so for now it's a stand alone as is, just know that they *do* end up together in my head. For whatever that's worth. 
> 
> Anyway come say hi! Or come cry about all the boys in love: 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
